Role Model Ladybug
by merryfortune
Summary: [Backstory Swap AU] Pt. 1 Marinette knows she can entrust her secret with her best friend. Pt. 2 Chat Noir is as sweet as the icing between the macaroons Ladybug hears are nice from that bakery down the street from the school. Pt. 3 A new Miraculous Holder emerges from his shell?


**Role Model Ladybug**

 **Part One**

 **[AN: Written as a request for Shiranai Atsune]**

Ladybug's shoulders slumped as she sighed. The ticking in her ears sped up then slurred. Ladybug became Marinette. Her uniform disappeared in a pink flash and became that of her usual clothes.

'Oh Tikki, do you think he knows?' Marinette asked, grimacing and panicking. She tugged on her hair even.

'Knows what?' Tikki asked.

'I hate it when photographers get Akumatized. Shivers! I think Chat knows. I totally blew it!' Marinette stammered through her memories.

Tikki's eyes grew wide then furrowed. 'It would be a longshot to think that just because your muscle memory regarding posing for cameras would link you as Marinette Dupain-Cheng: World Class Model, Marinette.' Tikki replied.

'Are you certain? I accidentally did all my favourite poses during that fight.' Marinette worried.

'Unless Chat is secretly a huge fan of yours outside the Ladybug suit, I don't think you need to worry.' Tikki said and then she turned her head.

Her body language grew tense. 'I think someone's here.' she said and Marinette flew into another tizzy. Both glanced around hurriedly and took in their surroundings. They were behind the school and not quite in a laneway but they were hidden from the street view; as well as the high windows of the school and nearby buildings. They were fine. They were safe.

'Haha, oops, sorry - you caught me.' a voice said. A very familiar voice and Marinette's eyes widened. Her best friend came into view: casual, relaxed, but genuinely sorry about this situation.

'Nino!' Marinette screamed.

'Who would have thunk'd it, eh? The living paradox: some days awkward, some days graceful, but always sweet Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Ladybug. It's so frikken sweet, man. Why didn't you tell me?' Nino drawled as he sauntered closer.

'I didn't and… Never will.' Marinette said as she stared down Tikki. The rules were she couldn't tell anyone, not her mother, not her best friend, no one about her secret identity as Paris' crime fighting superhero Ladybug. However, perhaps, she could get around that. If Nino discovers the secret then she didn't tell him out of her own volition and if she doesn't say it explicitly then she won't get in trouble.

'Oh- Oh!' Nino gawked and he nodded his head like a chicken. He seemed to understand Marinette's hints. 'Gotta go on the down the am-secret-escay.' Nino continued with butchered Pig Latin.

He hooked his arm around Marinette and brought her in close; an enthusiastic bear hug. He nudged against her; squishing their faces together. Marinette laughed. 'I get chu, I get chu.' Nino said.

'Thanks man.' Marinette smiled.

Nino turned his head. Tikki appeared shyly before his face.

'Hello.' she said, eyes wide and bright.

'Sup, lil dude.' Nino offered his hand and Tikki sat down. She was warm and emotions of hope and liveliness blossomed beneath Nino's hand.

'I'm Tikki, I've heard much about you Nino.' Tikki said.

'You're a cute lil thing; and you can count on me to keep Mari's secret safe. My lips are sealed.' Nino said. He zipped his lips then threw away the key.

'I think we can trust you. I've got a very good feeling about you.' Tikki chirruped.

'Thank goodness, lil alien dude thought for sure you would fry my brains or something cool like that.' Nino said.

Tikki floated up and Nino watched the strange, tiny creature in awe. 'Your funny. Good funny though.' she said, amused. She came down then tucked herself away inside of Marinette's purse.

'So, uh, you're not gonna believe me on this one, my girl.' Nino said with a nervous laugh. 'I was talking with The Girl, yesterday, y'know, having a romantic as anything deep and meaningful.'

'Okay Nino, I get it. You were having a gossip with Ayla.' Marinette cut Nino off from rambling.

'Okay, okay so Ayla and I were talking about how cute it would be if you and The Boy with the Bread.'

'Adrien?!' Marinette screeched.

'Turns out Baker Boy got it good for Ladybug, not that I think you could do anything with that, Little Miss Definitely Not Ladybug.' Nino rambled.

He let go of Marinette so she could have her little episode. Nino watched mirthfully. 'C'mon home-girl, let's see what we can do about this completely and utterly useless information.' Nino joked with a wink.

Tikki snuggled into the purse further. Things had suddenly become a whole lot more amusing for her as she could sense something unusual about this boy. She'd felt brushes of a strange sensation around him before but having met him eye-to-eye all but confirmed her thoughts on the topic.

Further still, there were a few other people who gave her the same tickling sensations that Marinette gave her: the sensations that tickled her heart and alerted her to a potential Miraculous Holder being nearby. At first, she had dismissed it as silly but now, she was certain.

From here, things were definitely going to be a whole lot more amusing for her.


End file.
